Power High
by kata1234
Summary: How can it be a normal high school if the students have superpowers? Tris and the gang are going to high school, but not your normal high school, its the Institute of Special Abilities. What will happen to their friendships when an evil mind controller takes over the school? Guess you have to read the story to find out! :)


Hey guys! Here's another story for you! Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!

Would you rather have short chapters more often or long chapters less often?

Tris POV

"Beatrice come down for breakfast!" Caleb screams.

"I'm coming!" I yell back. Today I would be going to the Institute of Special Abilities, or the school for superheroes. You go to regular school till your junior high school and become a freshman at the boarding school..

I look through my closet and pull out a pair of jeans, grey shirt and slip on my black combat boots.

Both of my parents went to the institute. They were in the Abnegation faction. You see, at the institute, there are five factions, kinda like clubs. Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless, Candor and Amity. Each faction will teach you a different use for your power, for example, in abnegation, you'll be taught how to use your power to help others.

You take a test at the beginning of the year that will tell you where you would be that best at, and then there is a choosing ceremony, when you choose your faction.

"Beatrice! Your waffle is getting cold!" Caleb yells down again. I grab my bag and run down stairs. My mom wears a grey apron and my dad is wearing a grey suit.

"Good luck at school today," My dad says before walking out the door to his grey Toyota. Everything is so grey in this house, the Abnegation color. You usually stay with your faction, live in a neighborhood with them, and go to work with them. No superhero lives in normal person neighborhood, you wouldn't want anyone to know your identity.

"Snap out of it," Caleb says, while snapping his fingers in my face.

"Wha' oh. Where's my waffle?" I say.

"On the table," My mom answers. I sit down and pour syrup on my cold waffle. It tastes stale.

"Mom, can you use your healing powers to heal my stale waffle?" I ask my mom. She laughs and nods her head no. I make a frowny face, but eat my waffle any way.

"Okay guys. Today is important. When you get to school, you will be seated in the gym by your family's faction. Then you will be called into a testing room, where you will be told your power and what faction you fit into. And after that, well then it's lunch. Then it's the choosing ceremony. Oh I'm so nervous," My mom explains. I nod my head. "Don't be nervous, okay?" My mom says.

She grabs our bags and hands them to us. My grey tote bag is heavy with all of the supplies, notebooks, pen, pencils, etc. We are shooed out the door. Caleb and I walk to the bus stop, where Robert and Susan are standing.

"Hey guys." I say to them.

"HI Beatrice." Susan politely replies. Susan and Robert look nervous. I wonder if that's how I look? Suddenly, the bus comes to our stop.

"I'm Jimmie, your bus driver. I'm guessing you are all future superheroes?" The bus driver says.

We all nod and climb on the bus. I sit next to Susan and look around. There are people wearing blue, Erudite. People wearing yellow and red, Amity. People wearing white and black, Candor. People wearing black, Dauntless. And people wearing grey, Abnegation, I sit down next to Susan and look out the window watching the world pass by.

Soon we reach a port. Strong buckles cross in front of me. "Don't worry, they are for safety!" Jimmie yells. He drives on the abandoned port and heads towards the water. I hear people scream.

My eyes are suddenly shut as I hear a big splash. I open my eyes and realize that the bus is underwater and has been transformed into a submarine. We move in the water at about 100 miles per hour. In 15 minutes, we surface and are at a giant island, with a large complex on it, and floating in the air, above it, another complex. We get on to the island and park in front of the building. I see students walking into the school, and 5 teachers holding signs. Each sign saying a faction's name.

We all get off the bus. "Freshmans! Go to the group of your family's faction!" A voice screams. Instantaneously, a wave of students separate to different sign and follow the teachers into the building. We are lead into the gym and seated.

A teacher begins to call names. She starts with the As, and then the Bs. "SUSAN BLACK!" Susan gets up and walks towards the exit. The teacher goes through the rest of the alphabet, and then reaches the Ps. "BEATRICE PRIOR!" I get up and walk out of the gym to a small room.


End file.
